


Envious

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha honestly hadn't thought much about the kiss, but it seemed others had taken it all too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious

"I can't believe you actually did that," Aoi said with a huge grin as they walked off the stage.

"Shut up, I can play right back every now and then," Uruha replied teasingly, nudging him. Aoi laughed and elbowed him back as they crossed into the dressing room.

"It's still unexpected."

"You two are idiots," Ruki said, pushing them apart. "Go get dressed and let's get out of here, I'm hungry."

"Yes, little god," Aoi replied, moving off to where his bag was. Uruha trotted to his own corner, where his and Reita's bags were resting. He stripped his shirt off, shivering a bit as an assistant fanned him. Reita appeared beside him, quietly digging through his bag for his street clothes, not looking at Uruha at all. Uruha rested his hands on his half-bare hips as he watched his best friend.

"Need help?" he asked.

"No," was the curt response.

Uruha blinked, a bit confused at the short answer. It wasn't like Reita at all. "You sure?"

"Yes." Reita pulled his jeans and shirt out and left the room, closing the door loudly behind himself.

"What's eating him?" Aoi asked from across the room. Uruha looked over his shoulder, at his partner guitarist's long, strong torso, defined chest, the dark hair clinging to his sweaty neck. He couldn't really regret having kissed that. He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth before he turned back to find his own shirt. Aoi continued, "He was moody."

"Maybe he's _hungry_ ," Ruki said, emphasizing the word. "He didn't eat much today."

"He's probably tired too," Kai added from the chair he was slumped in, hands dipped into his normal ice bucket. As always, he looked exhausted beyond all means. "It was a long concert, they were rowdy."

Uruha found his t-shirt and pulled it on, straightening it as it tried to cling to his slick, thin chest. He had noticed that Reita hadn't eaten much today, and he had been a bit edgy earlier. But he had smiled and said he was fine, before the live. Suddenly now, though...

"Let's hurry and get to dinner, then. The sooner we get food, the sooner we can get to bed," he said. "I think we could all use it."

"You're eager to get to bed," Aoi purred in a velvety voice. Uruha threw him a smile.

"Well, bed is a wonderful thing."

"You don't know the half of it. I bet my bed is better."

"All right, you two, we're done with that."

"Don't tell me you're jealous, little Ru?" Aoi teased.

"No, I'm _hungry_."

"Okay, okay," Kai laughed, pushing himself to his feet. "Let's go."

Uruha finished dressing and grabbed his bag, calling, "I'm going out to smoke," as he left. He climbed up to the smoking room and pulled a box out, lighting one cigarette up and taking a long, deep puff. He let it out in a relieved breath and crossed to a window, looking out across the city. His mind drifted after a moment, and he relived the moment, of sidling up to Aoi, leaning in to him and taking a kiss. Aoi's full lips had been soft, a bit salty from sweat, tasting smoky. Uruha wasn't entirely sure what had pushed him to do it, but he could admit that he had been watching Aoi a bit closely over the last few weeks. And, well... to be honest, Aoi was really kind of hot. Uruha had always thought so, it wasn't a hidden fact. He took a thoughtful puff of his cigarette. But deeper, he felt a bit guilty for it. Why just recently had he fastened onto Aoi? Probably because -

"Uru, let's go."

He was startled out of his thoughts and saw Kai in the doorway. He quickly snubbed out his cig and crossed the room, picking up his bag to follow the drummer down to the garage and into a van with some staff and the other members. Reita was in the backseat, huddled into his coat, staring out the window. Uruha sat by him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and shaking him in a friendly manner.

"Where'd you run off to?"

"Away," was the gruff answer.

"You're no fun tonight," Uruha sighed.

"Sorry."

"You're okay, right?"

"Fine. Just... tired."

"I'm sorry," Uruha said as the van began to move, feeling a bit bad for baiting him. "We'll eat and then get some sleep, hm?"

Reita looked at him and gave him a faint smile now. "Sounds good."

Uruha smiled back at him, ruffling his hair. "I don't like it when my best friend is moody."

"Sorry to disturb you so much."

"Where should we go to eat?" a staff member called back from the front seat.

"Yakitori!" Aoi and Ruki chimed at the same time.

"Done. Let's go."

It began to rain as they reached a small, smoky yakitori joint, and they all hurried in out of the weather, huddling at the few tables and tiny bar. They started ordering up, and within half an hour, most of them had drank a few beers and were getting raucous. Uruha was flushing with warmth as he swallowed down his fourth mug, cuddling down between the people sitting on either side of him. He did keep an eye on Reita, who was sitting at the far end of the bar, drinking his alcohol-free and still looking a bit grumpy. But he was eating, and when Uruha got his first few skewers, he dove into them, savouring the tender, flavourful meat and vegetables.

"Did you see that group of girls about twelve rows back?" Ruki asked. "They were super funny."

"Yeah but they screamed like all the others."

"Especially when Uruha glued himself to Aoi."

They all laughed, and Uruha felt himself blush a bit more as Aoi reached across Kai, who was sitting between them, and pushed his head lightly.

"Maybe I should have glued myself to him."

"You always try anyway but he doesn't let you do it."

"Why was it different today, Uruha?" one of their female assistants asked.

"I don't know," Uruha replied, feeling even more embarrassed and giddy as he crossed his fingers mentally. He looked at Aoi a bit shyly now. "I guess I just looked at him and thought, he looks good, so I have to have it. So I went for it."

"Cute," Ruki snickered, taking another drink of his beer.

"Would you go for it again?" Aoi smirked.

"I might consider it."

"How about right now?" the vocalist said, his smirk somehow wider than Aoi's.

"Ohhhhh no." Uruha backpedalled as fast as he could. "No no no."

"Why not? It's just us."

"Kiss him!"

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

They all began chanting it, and Uruha laughed nervously, trying to turn it down, but they got louder. Aoi leaned over the counter towards him, his black eyes sparkling.

"You know they won't stop until we do."

Uruha sighed, but then thought of the kiss. It hadn't been that bad. They were just friends, so it didn't mean anything, right? He leaned in and kissed Aoi again, and everyone erupted into cheers and applause. Aoi sucked at his lip, and Uruha pulled back quickly, feeling a bit of humiliation in the adrenaline and heady drunkenness.

"Do it more often, you know the fans have always loved it," one of their staff said.

"Let's do," Aoi replied, his voice a slight purr.

Uruha smiled halfway, then turned back to his food. As he took another long drink of beer, he noticed something, and turned his full attention to it. Reita's seat was empty now, glass still mostly full, food abandoned on his plate.

"Where did Reita go?" he asked, looking around.

"Probably to the bathroom, don't worry."

But ten minutes later, when he remembered to look, his friend still wasn't there, and Uruha felt worried. He pointed it out to Kai, when he managed to get the drummer's attention. He called Reita's number, listening for his friend's ringtone, but didn't hear it. It rang through to message.

"Hey, Reita?" Uruha was faintly aware of how slurred his speech was now. "Where'd you go? Call me back, we're looking for you."

Kai was texting him, and Uruha didn't get a response, but a few minutes later, Kai told him, "He started walking back to the hotel, he says."

"All that way?"

"It isn't too far, I don't think. He should be almost there by now."

"It's raining, though..."

"If he's texting me he's fine, Uruha, don't worry."

Uruha tried to let Kai's soothing help him, but he was worried. "Why isn't he responding to me?"

"I don't know, Uruha. Are you two fighting?"

"No, of course not," Uruha responded angrily.

"Calm down, calm down. I'm sure there's a reason. He's fine, Uruha, enjoy your drinks and your food and don't worry."

He tried, but he couldn't. Reita was his best friend. Sure, they had their arguments, but they were still close after twenty years. Uruha had thought they were closer than ever. He wanted to be closer still, even... and his cheeks burned. He hurriedly swallowed a few large gulps of beer to try and cool himself down, or at least give an excuse for his red face. He tried to shove it out of his mind. He couldn't do that, he couldn't think that way. He couldn't want it. It would ruin things. But he couldn't help it. His drunk mind wandered to the catalogue of memories of Reita's strong hands and skilled fingers, moving quickly, his sharp wrists, muscled arms, slim hips pressed into the bass slung across his thighs -

Uruha shook his head quickly, hard enough that he slopped some of his drink over onto the counter.

"Okay, okay, it's time to take you boys back to the hotel," their manager said, noticing. "Uruha's getting too drunk. Let's finish it up, kids."

Uruha checked his phone as he climbed into the car, jostled to the side by Kai and Aoi while Ruki rested comfortably in the passenger's front seat. No response from Reita, still. He felt a bit irritated. He texted his friend, <Are you at the hotel? I'm worried about you.>

They were halfway back before his phone chimed, and a response from Reita said, «I'm fine. Don't bother me again.»

He stared at the text. Why was Reita being so rude? It wasn't like him at all. Uruha couldn't think of a single thing he'd done that could possibly make Reita this angry. When they arrived, he drunkenly weaved his way up to their floor and down the hall to Reita's room. He knocked on the door loudly.

"Go away," came the muffled response.

"Get your ass out here," Uruha snapped, pounding on it louder. "I'm not putting up with this shit from you."

No response. He growled and knocked again.

"Hey, hey, babe," Aoi said, and Uruha looked over his shoulder to see his friend standing behind him, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright with alcohol. "You don't need to knock his door down."

"Yes I do," Uruha grumbled, starting to turn back. Aoi grabbed his chin, though, and turned him back around.

"Why aren't you so passionate with me, hm?" Aoi asked, staring into his eyes. "Even though now you're all over me."

"I'm not, Aoi, let me go."

"Sure you don't want to come to bed with me?"

"That's enough," Uruha was getting incredibly frustrated, and the alcohol wasn't helping him at all. "Goodnight, Aoi."

"Goodnight," Aoi sang sweetly, pulling Uruha into another kiss right as the door opened. Uruha pushed Aoi away and turned to look into Reita's angry face. A pause, and then the blonde said flatly, "Fuck both of you," and slammed the door.

"Shit... Reita...!" Uruha called, knocking on the door. "Come here!"

"God, he needs to grow up. Goodnight, Uruha."

Uruha growled, bristling as Aoi passed on, knocking harder and more desperately. "Reita! Open up!"

"Fuck you!" was the response from inside the room.

"Stop being a shit, come open the door!"

Nothing, so he pounded on it again.

"Reita!"

The door suddenly opened, and Uruha fell forward into Reita as the blonde bellowed, " _I'm_ being a shit? _I_ am? Look at yourself, you stupid slut!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Uruha asked, his heart stopping at the insult. Never, Reita had never, ever... never a name, other than the occasional affectionate 'idiot'. But like this... "You're being a total asshole!"

"Get out of my room, I don't want to hear shit from you." Reita shoved him, but Uruha grabbed his hands, refusing to move. "Get the fuck out!"

"What's making you be this way? All day you've been rude to me!"

"Like you care! Fuck off to Aoi's bed, since that's where you want to be, and leave me alone!"

"I don't want to be in his bed! It was a fucking joke, Reita!"

"Yeah, you want him, that's a joke." Reita's face was so angry it was making Uruha quiver. He'd seen Reita like this very few times, and never aimed at him. Reita was too caring and gentle. Even onstage, when he was being a badass, there was always the light of affection in his gaze. Not here. It was all cold, all fury. Reita tried to push him out again. "Get out, I don't want to see you."

"It's fucking fanservice, Reita! You can't even pretend you've never looked at Aoi and thought you wouldn't like to tap it!"

"GET OUT!"

"No!"

"What is going on here?" came their manager's voice, and they stopped fighting to look out in the hall, at the doors opened down the hall, heads poking out of them to find out what the commotion was. Ruki and Kai were staring from the rooms across the hall, completely bewildered. Kai had a toothbrush in his mouth, hanging there, forgotten in his confusion. The manager, who was right behind Uruha, repeated, "You two, what is going on? Why are you making so much noise?"

"Uruha's drunk. He was just saying goodbye," Reita replied coldly. "Weren't you, Uruha?"

"Fuck you, Reita, I'm not done with you," Uruha spat bitterly.

"Okay, you two, come along," the manager sighed, exasperation edging his voice.

"We're good."

"I said come along!"

Uruha winced at the angry reply. He slowly let go of Reita and backtracked out into the hall.

"Reita."

Reita was bristling, but he also came out of his room, shutting the door.

"We're going into a conference room for awhile until you two can act your age. Come on."

They followed him in silence into an elevator, and Reita leaned against the wall across from him. Stiffly, Uruha glared at the floor as they rode down to the lower floor, and Reita pushed out ahead of him, hands in his pockets, as they were led to a small conference room. Their manager pulled out two chairs, sitting them across a table from each other and pointed to one.

"Reita."

Slowly, the bassist seated himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uruha."

Uruha seated himself in the open one, also folding his arms and glaring at the bassist, incredibly hurt and, more than he would like to admit, ready to cry from confusion and frustration.

"Now, I don't care how tired the two of you are. Until we've worked this out, you two will sit here. And there will be no more yelling. It's midnight. You two aren't the only ones in the world. So be considerate and start talking."

Nothing. They simply glared at each other, Reita's fiery amber eyes smouldering. Uruha's head was pounding with the alcohol, the exhaustion, the overwhelming emotions, but he met the intensity as best he could. A few minutes with no giving, and then there was an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. I'll be outside listening for if you two get too loud. It would be nice if you could consider the rest of us. Play nicely."

He left, shutting the door. They glared at each other in silence for a few more minutes before Uruha crumbled and spoke.

"What's your problem? It's fanservice. You know that."

"You said it looked good. Like you said," Reita replied, his tone bitter, "you'd like to tap that. So just do it already. He obviously wants to tap you too."

"I don't want to tap Aoi. I just think sometimes that he'd be hot in bed. I do it with a lot of people. You do too. It isn't a crime to like someone's body."

Reita snorted.

"It isn't."

"Whatever, Uruha." Reita held up his hands, looking away. "I'm just done with it."

"Why? It's never bothered you before. Why does it suddenly matter?"

"It doesn't."

"Then stop being such an asshole to me! You've never been like this to me, ever!" A tear did fall, and frustrated, Uruha wiped it away, wishing he hadn't drank so much. It made it harder to keep his emotions in check. "I don't understand what I did wrong... I haven't done anything wrong."

"Haven't you?"

"If I have, then tell me what I've done wrong! I don't want to argue with you. You're my best friend. I don't like seeing you like this. I can't lose you now, Reita, not after everything we've been through and everything we've accomplished. Especially not over a stupid little thing like two seconds of fanservice."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm done. I can't do this with you anymore."

"Do what?" Uruha half-screamed, then quieted as the door opened. He waited, heart pounding, until their manager shook his head and left again. "Do what? What have I done?"

"You're so fucking inconsiderate..."

"What for? What have I done? You're not telling me!"

"It's nothing. Never mind."

"No, you tell me right now. We were getting along so well up until the live, but then suddenly after, you were growling at me and ditching the whole group and now calling me names. It isn't like you!"

"You know what else isn't like me?" Reita demanded, his eyes flashing.

"Please, enlighten me," Uruha shot back. "Since I'm apparently just a stupid slut, please do enlighten me."

"Being in love isn't like me! At least being an asshole is getting me something in return!"

"What the hell is it getting you?"

"Distance from my fucking inconsiderate, stupid slut of a best friend I'm in love with!"

"Well, excuse me for doing my job!"

"You're such an idiot!" Reita stood up, knocking his chair over, and stormed to the back of the room. He punched the wall as he reached the corner, and Uruha flinched as he heard a sickening crunch. "You're a fucking moron!"

"Why?" Uruha yelled at him, wiping away another tear.

"I just told you I love you, you idiot, you didn't even hear it!"

"Quit calling me an idiot!"

A hoarse laugh, and Reita shook his head, still not looking back as he leaned against the wall. Uruha opened his mouth to yell again, and then it hit him, and he froze, mouth gaping. Love. Love. Reita had just said he loved him. Uruha stared at the hunched, defensive back and shoulders, mouthing the words over and over to himself. Reita was in love with him. That was why he was angry. He was jealous. He was jealous that Uruha had kissed Aoi and said that he liked him. That was why he had separated from the group, walked out on dinner when Uruha and Aoi had done it again. Why he had slammed his door. He was jealous and he was hurt.

"R-Reita," Uruha whispered, barely able to hear himself. "Reita, did you..."

A long sigh, and his shoulders slumped, defeated. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I guess I fooled myself into thinking you felt the same way. We've been so close the last little while, closer than normal, so I hoped that maybe you were showing you liked me too. I'm sorry. You're not a slut. And between the two of us, you're not the idiot. I am."

Uruha lost his voice again, simply staring at Reita's back. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from his friend, the one that had always just laughed and shied away from heavy affection onstage. Uruha had tried to reach out to him, make fanservice with him a thing, because it was what he had wanted, but Reita had never seemed entirely comfortable with it, aside from hugs and arms around each other. He had been more accommodating in the last few years in that way, but had never let Uruha take it further. So Uruha had given up on reaching a more intimate level. He'd focused on Aoi because he'd been frustrated. He hadn't thought Reita would care so much.

"I'm sorry. You like Aoi, right? It's okay. Just forget what I've said."

"I can't, Reita."

"You can. It will be easy. I'm just your best friend, right? I can live with that."

"No, Reita," Uruha said, pushing himself to his feet. His mind was racing. Reita loved him. Feelings he'd thought Reita didn't have for him were there. Reita had just been shy. He'd thought the exact same thing of Uruha that Uruha had thought of him. "I can't."

"Uruha..."

He walked quickly to his friend, stumbling over his own feet in his drunken haze, and flung his arms around Reita, clinging to him tightly. The blonde let out a noise of surprise, trying to turn, but Uruha held fast to him, burying his face into Reita's shoulder. It had been so long since he had held Reita like this... he loved feeling the lean, strong body in his arms, the ribs under his fingertips. Reita felt cool under his flushed cheeks. He burrowed closer, not wanting to let go for anything.

"I love you too, you idiot," he whispered. "Of course that's why I was so close to you! I've always been trying to get closer! You're so stupid!"

Silence. Uruha could practically taste Reita trying to get his mind around this.

"You should have told me. You should have just said so, Reita!"

"I was going to, today. I was so nervous about it. You've been distant. I was worried, so I was just going to bite the bullet and tell you."

"But then I kissed Aoi."

"And I figured, you never liked me. So I just..." His voice trailed off. Uruha held tighter to him in response.

"Idiot."

"You're an idiot too."

"We're both idiots."

Reita tried to turn, so Uruha loosened his grip to let the blonde face him. The amber eyes were soft now, a bit worried, a bit confused. Uruha pressed his hands against Reita's chest, shivering a bit to feel the strong, formed body beneath the thin t-shirt, Reita's slim stomach and hips against his.

"They didn't mean anything," he told his friend. "The kisses with Aoi. They didn't mean anything to me. I just kissed him because I was frustrated with you."

The bassist raised a hand, cupping Uruha's cheek with it. The younger bit his lip, leaning his head into the roughened palm.

"Promise?" Reita asked.

"Absolutely." He didn't hesitate anymore. "I've always wanted you. Why do you think I made you promise you would never be in a band without me? I didn't want to lose sight of you. I didn't want you to disappear."

"You selfish little bitch." Reita leaned his head forward, and Uruha's eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched in a soft, innocent, but slightly jealous, kiss. "You know the reason I agreed to it was because I didn't want to lose you either."

Uruha grabbed Reita's face, pulling him into another kiss, desperately needing the touch. Reita obliged, returning the affections. Two, three, six, ten, Uruha lost count until they had melted in a long, deep, passionate embrace, Uruha's hands curled around Reita's neck, Reita's hands resting on Uruha's waist, holding him close. Uruha moaned when they parted, resting his forehead against Reita's and panting against his lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that," he murmured.

"Same here. You aren't toying with me?"

"No, never. If there's anything in this life I've wanted, Reita, it's to be with you," Uruha replied honestly, feeling almost sickeningly lightheaded and blissful now. "I promise."

A small smile, lighting his eyes, and Uruha felt even more relief. He pressed up against the bassist, wanting another taste.

"This was a stupid fight."

"No, it was important." Reita granted him another gentle, but deep, kiss, their tongues caressing softly before they parted. "Very important."

"I guess you're right."

"Oi, you two."

They looked to the door, at their manager, who looked like he was struggling to keep back a smirk.

"You made up?"

"I'd say so," Reita said after a moment, his hands shifting a bit on Uruha's hips.

"Let's go, then. It's late, we have an early morning tomorrow. Keep it in your pants."

"Give us a second."

"Only a second."

The door shut, and Uruha looked back at Reita, shyly tucking a lock of long dark hair back behind his ear.

"Say it again?"

"I love you, Uruha."

"I love you, Reita." He planted another soft kiss on Reita's mouth, staring into the fiery eyes as he did. "No one else."

"Time's up," was the called reminder.

"We'll be right out," Reita replied, not looking away from Uruha's gaze.

"Hurry up. Let's go."

Uruha smiled, raising a hand and tracing Reita's mouth lightly with a fingertip. "We are going back home tomorrow."

"We'll have the time, I guess."

The guitarist kissed Reita yet again, feeling tingly and blissful, and combined with the alcohol, like he was about to collapse and pass out. Slowly, they parted and emerged from the conference room, Uruha staying close behind Reita as they walked to the elevator, his chest against his friend's shoulder. When they reached their floor, their manager went straight to his room with another, "Bed, kiddos."

"Yes, sir," Reita replied with a small smile. When they stopped at his door, he added, "Tomorrow, then."

"I'll see you bright and early. Don't you dare let this be a dream."

"Same to you," the blonde retorted.

Uruha grinned and gave him a light eskimo kiss. "Goodnight, Reita."

"Goodnight, Uruha."

The guitarist went back to his room, looking over his shoulder to see Reita disappear. He sighed to himself and, now that the adrenaline was past, stumbled to his bed and crawled beneath his covers in the dark without even undressing. As he closed his eyes, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

<Meet you in the dreams.>

He smiled widely to himself and replied, «See you there» before he cuddled down, impatient to see Reita again.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the "it looked good so I have to have it" quote from Uruha; just a different situation.


End file.
